Bring My love YeWook Couple
by LeeHanJae
Summary: Tak ada kesempatan lagi untuk dapat bersamamu Akankah kau pergi meninggalkanku? Kematian yang kini membayangimu? -Summary- YeWook


Author : Lee Han Jae ( Lee_HanJae )

Judul : Please Bring My Love

Cast:

Ryeowook

Yesung

Genre : Sad, Romance

Length : One Shot / Short

Warning : Boys Love, TYPO, OOT, OOC Menyebabkan mual -_-"

Catatan Author : Annyeong ini FF pertamaku -^^- Jadi mian kalau jelek -_-" Hehehe Biasanya cuman baca FF tapi sekarang mau nyoba buat FF ._. Ada yang tau lagu Afgan bawalah cintaku? Nah ini terinspirasi lagu tersebut xD Semoga suka

_No Reader Silent_

_No Bash_

_I Hate Silent Reader -_-_

.

.

.

_Please Bring My Love_

Author

_Flashback_

_Yesung berlari kea rah taman. Wajahnya penuh keringat. Sambil memegang dada kirinya. Saat melihat NamjaChingunya yang berdiri memegangi payung. Berdiri sedih sambil menekuk wajahnya. Senyum Yesung mengembang saat melihat wajah kekasihnya itu. Berusaha tersenyum saat dadanya sakit._

"_Yak lama sekali sih hyung~" Bibir Ryeowook mengerucut saat melihat NamjaChingunya. Senyum Ryeowook memudar saat melihat badan Yesung basah._

"_Yak Hyung gwenchana?" Ujar Ryeowook sambil memayungi Yesung. Yesung tersenyum tipis._

"_Aniya~ gwenchana" Kata Yesung sambil tersenyum tipis. Bibir pucatnya semakin pucat._

"_Aishh Kita pulang aja hyung" Ryeowook memegangi pundak Yesung. Membantunya berjalan._

_Yesung berjalan pelan. Sedangkan Ryeowook membantu Yesung berjalan. Sesekali Ryeowook menyeka keringat Yesung. Dada Yesung sakit. Tapi berusaha menyembunyikan dari Namja Chingunya tersebut._

"_Wookie-ah" Panggil lemah Yesung._

"_Gwenchana hyung?" Khawatir Ryeowook. Ryeowook menyeka keringat Yesung dengan telapak tangannya._

"_Sepertinya tidak ada lagi kesempatanku untuk bisa bersamamu" Ujar lemah Yesung. Bibir pucatnya terlihat murung._

"_Yak hyung apa yang kau bicarakan" Kesal Ryeowook. Wajahnya ditekuk._

"_Wookie-ah kamu menangis eoh" Yesung menatap lekat Wajah Ryeowook._

"_Hikss… jangan… hukss… berbicara.. begitu lagi.. hikss eoh" Tangis Ryeowook pecah saat mendengar perkataan Yesung._

"_Arraseo uljima" Yesung sedikit khawatir. NamjaChingunya ini jarang sekali menangis._

"_Arraseo tapi jangan begitu lagi eoh yaksok?" Ujar Ryeowook sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya._

"_Yaksok" Balas Yesung sambil menautkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Ryeowook._

_Flash End_

Hujan mengguyur kota seoul. Terlihat Namja tampan terduduk di dekat nisan NamjaChingunya. Matanya sembap.

"Hikss jangan tinggalkan aku Wookie" Pelan Yesung. Matanya bengkak.

Sudah 5 hari ini ia mengunjungi kuburan Namjachingunya. Setiap hari ia membawa bunga mawar kesukaan Ryeowook.

"Hikss kenapa kau lakukan itu" Yesung terduduk di samping kuburan Ryeowook. Sambil meremas tanah kuburan Ryeowook.

_Flashback_

_Wajah pucatnya tertidur lelap di ranjang rumah sakit. Banyak alat yang terpasang ditubuhnya. Penyakit Jantung yang ia derita kini semakin parah. Ryewook yang selalu menjaganya._

"_Pulanglah Wookie-ah eomma kamu mencari mu" Ujar lemah eomma Yesung._

"_Aniya~ Ahjumma gwenchana" Ryeowook tersenyum lemah. Pipinya semakin tirus._

_Eomma yesung tertidur disamping Yesung. Ryeowook yang berada di samping Eomma yesung membaringkan tubuh eomma yesung itu diranjang samping Tempat tidur yesung._

"_Ahh sebaiknya mencari udara segar" gumam Ryeowook._

_Ryeowook keluar dari ruangan tempat yesung dirawat. Ia berjalan pelan. Saat berjalan ia tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Appa yesung dengan Dokter kim._

"_Dokter apa yang kau katakana. Tidak mungkin hidup yesung tidak lama lagi" bentak appa yesung sambil meremas rambutnya._

"_Tapi itu kenyataan tuan kim. Yesung tidak mendapatkan donor jantung." Ujar lemah dokter kim._

"_HENTIKAN" Bentak tuan kim. Sambil meninggalkan ruangan dokter kim._

_Ryeowook menutup mulutnya menahan isakannya. Ia terduduk disamping ruangan dokter kim. Perlahan Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya. Menghapus airmatanya. Ia memasuki ruangan dokter kim._

"_periksa jantungku dokter" Ujar Ryewook pelan._

_Flash End_

Dan akhirnya jantung Yesung sudah mendapatkan donor. Tapi taukah yang mendonorkan jantung Yesung itu NamjaChingunya Ryeowook.

_Orang yang kita sayangi belum tentu akan tetap bersama kita_

_Tapi taukah kalian?_

_Hari ini lakukan lah yang membuat orang yang kalian sayangi senang_

_Karena tidak akan ada yang tau berapa lama lagi kita akan hidup didunia ini_

End

Hahaha bagus gak?

Huaaa jelek yah T.T

Di harapkan COMENTnya -_-"

Jangan cuman numpang baca aja eoh :P

Hehe Mian TYPO belum sempat dibaca .

Follow twitter aku Lee_Hanjae

Follback? Mention xD

Oh iya reader mau FF couple apa eoh?

Nanti aku bikinin dehh ^^


End file.
